Pumpkins and spice
by jamarx93
Summary: Ok so the beginnign wil be confusing but end part 3 will kae sense trust me this is just a script for my upcoming comic series cross over Tim Burton and its my style and thoughts on the characters this is just a test to see if anyone likes this idea because im making fanfics yes but most will be comics so go to my deviantiart page just a shot of both lives are
1. Chapter 1

Pumpkins and spice part 1

Warning if I see any Grammer Nazi coming in here and telling me my spelling or anything I'll remove you and will ask you to not read my stories understand? If not leave ok enjoy

Yes the couple is Tim Burton Jack/Edward also don't like? Leave

(Edwards pov): Ever since Jack came into my life everything went from tragedy to a peaceful life. Ok let me explain when Jack found me that day I thought "not again" but this time nothing bad happened his neighbors excepted me didn't judge me and also enjoyed what I do and Jack allowed me to move close to him so I will never be lonely but is this worth it? I mean my mansion home was all I have of me but leaving it behind made me feel guilty for leaving my fathers home.

Jacks pov): Ever since I saw poor Edward all alone and scared to come out right there I wanted to leave him it seams when ever he is alone he seams happy but am I doing the right thing of taking him away I can see it in his eyes even though he is trying to hide it.

"Jack? Earth to Jack?","Um…yeah sorry dear so how you like it?"," it's nice thank you so much for helping me set my new home"," yes always feel welcome in my world you won't ever feel threaten never"

Never feel threaten was my worst word to say after that new fellow moving in across from me luckily he is not home or Edward would change his mind and leave.

(Edwards pov): After jack and I shared a delicious dinner he showed me hi collection he has been doing you see he grew up loving Halloween so in his addict was surrounded by many pumpkins and spider webs ever Halloween decoration I smiled with happiness considering Halloween was my favorite holiday to.

"aww this cat is cute"," you like him I got him for a buck not bad considering how he was just sitting there waiting to be taken home","um Edward um it's about time for bed so why don't"," Hello! JACK!"

Came an awful loud racket down below Jack tolled me to stay here but I wanted to know who was down there for Jack and how I wished I stayed put this man was big I mean a size of a bear with green shirt top and pants wearing a night cap also green with sleepy black ringed eyes Jack announced his name, "Boggy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pumpkins and spice part 1

Warning if I see any Grammer Nazi coming in here and telling me my spelling or anything I'll remove you and will ask you to not read my stories understand? If not leave ok enjoy

Yes the couple is Tim Burton Jack/Edward also don't like? Leave

(Jacks pov): Oggy Boggy was his name who was the allow who moved across from my street and has sleeping problems so he has to barge in from his rest and demand a sleeping massage I do when I see anyone who has sleeping problems it works best you see my father taught me massaging the arms and feet helps calm down the nerves so they feel the rotation and turns off the brain for sleep I know sounds dumb but it works if you give it a try but seeing how busy and mean Oggy Boggy looked I had no choice but to give him one so I tolled him to just lie down hoping Edward is not waiting to much as I glance up to the stairs hoping not to see him.

"Jack lack of massaging?"," sorry I thought I heard something?"," better not be a robber I had one once took care of the bastard with my big fits,"," yes you tolled me that wow took one swing um I'm done"," that's it? I still…."

Before he could go on he saw Edward standing behind me.

(Edwards pov): Jack had many nice and un judge neighbors but looking how big and scary this one seamed yeah.

"You didn't tell me you hired a garden trimmer looks good enough?"," no he is not my garden trimmer he is my um new neighbor","oh so this was the big news I heard? So you are responsible for that suburban accident?","um….it was not my fault"," what you say you dare fight with me fellow"

Jack tried to reason with him about something I couldn't make out but to late from hearing what ever Jack said to him must have turned him from nasty big bear to gorilla anger from his raging yell as I started to run out of Jacks mansion with Oggy Boggy behind.

"come here you dare come into the pathetic excuse for a sales mans life his is not gay! You may seam like one so ARRGGGH!"

I ran into a women must be his girlfriend because she was also wearing green clothing I was about to flee again but she grabbed me before I could and held me tight for Boggy.

"Nice my sweet heart you see I have a normal life you don't so why don't you take hint and leave or I'm gonna have to make you"," do it Oggy you are so hot when you jump the losers"

I closed my eyes for the swing but heard a thump a loud thump followed by a moan I opened my eyes to see Jack hovering over a bug effected Oggy Boggy and actually not only does he look unmoral also Jack he was a skeleton and used his long legs to knock out Oggys girlfriend I knew he could do it if you gave it a try.


	3. Chapter 3

Pumpkins and spice part 3

Warning if I see any Grammer Nazi coming in here and telling me my spelling or anything I'll remove you and will ask you to not read my stories understand? If not leave ok enjoy

Yes the couple is Tim Burton Jack/Edward also don't like? Leave

(Jacks pov): How was I suppose to know I could use my Pumpkin King powers to fight back Oggy almost destroyed Tim Burtons first solider around? But no the king of bugs and perverted ways had to come and threaten me and him and allowed his home made girlfriend to come along and ruin everything as I help repair Edward making sure nothing happened to him.

"Jack you shouldn't feel ashamed"," you are too sweet of a solider to realize I made a huge mistake I should've helped Oggy Boggy I'm sorry".

(Edwards pov):I know Jack has always been kind to me ever since he found me he explained to me that no matter what I can't use my own powers until I am well trained so he made a contract with master Tim Burton to be looking after and be my trainer since he learned the skills from his first session and so I must be patient but sure made me look weak not fighting back I can't use my scissors from that time I killed Jim I'm not being punished or anything but Tim Burton also said when he created me he didn't know the consequences from his neighbors so he is punishing himself with creating many of his people and train them in his Tim Burton School I know this sounds odd and doesn't make sense but.

"is Oggy gone?"," yes Edward and so shell you we will train some more tommarow","Jack I have to say it I need too"," I know Edward and I am so in love with you too for as long as I can remember seeing you're beautiful innocent frighten face"

He loves me back he Jack Skeleton the Pumpkin King? Ever since his break up with Sally after finding out her cheating on him with Victor and all Tim Burton men you see she can clone herself and make her clone women doll run around banging every new handsome Tim Burton man in site and guess what? Kim was one too and I never want to here her name again so I didn't want to be loved ever not until Jack found me my heart began to beat with love again.

"Jack I'm in love with you"," there that was not bad was it?","hey you kept talking about Sally a lot and kept being strict it was hard but now its not any more"

(Jacks pov): Taking Edward in my arms and kissing his shy white lips with my human lips now I transformed back to human form breathing in his raven black hair as it brushes against my skin. Releasing his lips leaving a saliva trail but snapping back to reality noticing the time.

"Um Mr. Tim Burton should expect our homes so good night"," yes I know the rules good night Santa Claws" Smacking his lips with mine for a another wet kiss and sending him off watching him leave with passion and love.


End file.
